dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 52
September 16, 2015 GU 52 Special Gift It's Game Update 52! Thanks for sharing this milestone with us. We’ve included a special gift that is available to all players only during this game update! Look for the 52 mission in your Journal! Progress Point Display If a scenario has an active Progress Point, you can now see how much time is remaining until the Progress Point expires when selecting the scenario! Some elite On Duty scenarios require a progress point in order to allow players to queue for the instance. Since progress points are available only for a limited time before they expire, we want to let players know how much time is remaining before this occurs. If a progress point is active for a scenario, the time remaining until the next progress point expiration will be displayed in the On Duty menu on the Scenario Info panel when that scenario is selected. Please note that some scenarios, Survival Mode instances for example, have progress points that do not automatically expire, so we will not show an expiration time for those instances. Skipping Interaction Cams Some interaction cams can now be skipped! A button prompt now displays at the bottom of the screen during an interaction if it can be skipped. Players will be able to press the Square button on the controller or the Left Mouse Button on the mouse to skip these interaction cams. Titles Save with Armories Player titles will now be imprinted onto Armories! Now, when you imprint your character onto an Armory, it will save off your currently selected title. Additionally, there is now an "Imprint Title" only option in the Armory imprint menu that will allow you to imprint only the currently selected title. Whenever you activate an Armory that has an imprinted title, that imprinted title will replace whatever title the character currently has selected. Legends PvE: Watchtower Containment Facility The newest installment of Legends PVE is now available! Players can test their skills by creating unique teams of iconic DC Legends characters and entering the Watchtower's Containment Facility! Prisoners have escaped, and a countdown has begun on the main reactor! You must contain the danger before it threatens us all! Players will be rewarded with Marks of Legend for defeating all the bosses and completing the instance – each boss will drop at least one Mark. Players will also be able to earn feat points by completing the achievements in the event itself. Look for Watchtower Containment Facility in the Legends PVE section of the Feats menu. To queue for the event, just look for Legends: Watchtower Containment Facility under the Events tab in the On Duty menu! New to the Marketplace DC Bombshells Hairstyle Pack! Rock that retro style as a super-powered pin-up with these Bombshell-inspired hairstyles! Includes the hairstyles of Bombshell Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. These styles are collectable by Female characters only. Note: These items are redeemable for every character on the account though only usable by females, and they are not tradable. Additional Shared Bank Slots! Expand your Shared Bank with the purchase of Additional Shared Bank Slots! Purchase will grant the account 7 additional slots. You can purchase up to 14 additional Shared Bank Slots, either through the Marketplace or inside the Shared Bank. Just click on the empty slot with the + sign! Affinity Bonus *Fixed a typo with the Type A Affinity Generator Mod for Precision. Audio *Fixed an issue causing sounds to be turned down in the first boss fight of the Desecrated Cathedral. Bases *Various Synthium Cable Base Items now have larger collision making them easier to select. This may make some current placements invalid if they are partially in walls. Bounties *Bounty NPCs in DLCs 8, 9, 12 and 14 have been updated so that Friendly Players can not heal them. **Episode 8 - Raven (Hero and Villain Version) **Episode 9 - Azure, Emerald, Citrine, Crimson Iconics **Episode 12 - Doctor Light, Superman **Episode 14 - Apokolips and New Genesis Bounties Combat *Abilities can no longer be canceled early by movement. Duos *Corrupted Zamaron Duo **Indigo-1 should more consistently be able to keep up when players enter the final boss room, so the players shouldn't have to fight without her aid. *Shadowlands (Hero Version) **Fixed issue where duo wasn’t closing after rescuing Wonder Woman. Gear *Corrected a tool tip bug on the Energy Armor Glove unattuned box that stated they were level 126 General *PS3 ONLY: Reduced the memory footprint of R&D data. Players with more R&D plans will have a longer load time in the R&D UI but better gameplay in general. Prestige *Items that had their Mark cost changed to Marks of Victory for GU47, have been updated with the correct value of Prestige for the conversion. Mail *Fixed a bug where uncollected items would show up as "collected" in mail attachments. Marketplace *The claim window should now be less likely to lose its scrollbar. *Added 'No Delete' flag to the following Marketplace Exobyte Data Legends characters: **Kyle Rayner **Guy Gardner **Deathstroke **Supergirl *The in-game marketplace will now notify you when you can't purchase an item because you don't have sufficient room in your inventory. Operations *Bombshells Paradox **The Bombshells will no longer attack the Tenebrous Vortices. Powers Quantum *Time Bomb *Increased damage slightly while in melee range of your target. Subtitles *Fixed a subtitle that played on open world encounters that mistakenly read 'Do Not Use.' Tutorial *Added crates to the room with the movement mode requirement. This way players having trouble can also jump up the crates. *Removed shields from NPCs in the room teaching counter mechanics. Players having difficulty executing counters will still eventually be able to advance and defeat the NPCs. *Removed Brainac Encaser. UI *New loading screens have been added to the game. Category:Game Update